Redemption
by AllMcSwarek
Summary: And if the universe really had a plan?


**_I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters. _**

_I have no pretensions and / or any rights to songs or books or authors that may be mentioned in this story. Any clue about them is just to illustrate it. _

_I wrote this story in my native, Spanish, language and tried to translate into English. I can not assert that it has retained the same direction. I hope so. _

_Surely there will be many mistakes as it lack the writing technique. _

_I write because I like it and I'm obsessed McSwarek. _

**_Thanks for wasting your time with me._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1.-_**

Endorphins that freed after intense physical activity that gave her a long time not being felt.

A month thirty days since they had returned together with Nick a successful op. that filled her with pride because, clearly, was a great challenge.

Pretending to be someone else, be away from the people you love, in a world intrude slag and degradation has been much harder than she had even imagined.

But she had passed.

Six months. Six long and tortuous months in which only survived thinking back to Sam.

Have seen his face when rescued, flooded her body with a feeling of love that does not remember having ever lived.

She knew she loved him.

She always knew, maybe not in words, but it was that feeling of rapture and levitation in which only she and he were at that time. The world stopped for lovers breathe the same air, live in the same breath and get drunk on the ecstasy and the depths of his love. They were one. Fused as two souls for which each were their own destiny and end.

In that state of happiness she had gone that day to meet him, after the declarations of rigor. She did not mind the look of tiredness, lack of food and rest.

She just wanted to meet him and begin your "_we_" delayed, damaged and broken when she had gone to the Op.

She was hungry for him.

She ran to meet him with a smile on her face, and then…

Then her world collapsed.

Sam was kissing the official new.

She froze in place to observe the scene.

Sam's face on the new woman. His words of disdain. The amnesia about her "_I love you, Andy"_ when holding the pump and words "_is in the past_," he said after the kiss and a smile.

No second interpretations.

Sam Swarek had removed her not only your speed dial, but also his life.

And there began the course of the last 30 days when he wandered without a compass.

Was hard to recover. Retrofitting your reality. Her real life, her true identity her real work, their true emotions and true feelings.

Andy knews that nothing would be easier from that day. But she must go on.

She took the op. to not be "_that girl_" and now _more than ever, could not be "that girl"._

Restructure your new life and encapsulate her feelings to avoid more pain.

The resume life with her friends and her father, who had abandoned was not easy. Much had changed in her absence and assimilate these changes also had to keep up.

She began an exercise routine, regularly fed, healthy and well, regained some of the weight she had lost and embraced, as always, their work responsibly.

She avoided encounters with Sam, both professional and social, although she kept watch shows affection lavished Sam to Marlo, a situation that convinced Sam that this relationship was stronger than they had stayed together.

It seems that the great Swarek dropped the shoe.

She could not say she was happy for him. It would be hypocritical.

Its so oft phrase "_if you love it, set it free_" did not apply in this case. Andy wanted to be her and not Marlo which have won the hearts of Sam, the love of his life.

But here she was, facing everyday, adapting your schedule again, the new rookies, new alliances (Traci and Detective Steve Peck), her father and Meg (an amazing woman who accompanied her father since his recovery), Oliver and his new partner, Celery; Nick and Gail who could mend their relationship and good, of course ... Detective Sam Swarek and the new A, Marlo Cruz.

Fortunately few were the times she and Sam had to work together and the few opportunities that it happened only led to discussions and destrato by Sam.

Sam tried to impose his authority as her superior, even in cases in which she was sure she agreed views. Or, defending Marlo without even evaluating the facts, when they were associated.

Andy knew that Sam did not like being challenged his authority, so regularly treated her as his "rookie" and Andy knew it was not his rookie anymore.

But she, respecting his rank, she would not allow run over, even if it is to defend his new girlfriend (had it right or not) without even being heard.

Damn !, she had grown as a police officer, had withstood a dangerous op, disrupting a network of drug internationally.

She was capable and she knew it.

Do not be victimized by the great Swarek for bad reasons. And for those situations in which the opinions were mixed, it should be heard.

Today had been one of "those days" where the great Swarek doubted her abilities and she must show that her "instinct" no cheating (had not been him who had taught him that he should follow when was your TO?).

With its tezón (and challenge Sam and Marlo who felt different) obtained the real guilty of a bank robbery.

She was exhausted but happy.

She later changed shift and went to Penny with her friends.

Oliver, Noelle, Marlo and Sam, were at the bar, enjoying a drink and reminiscing their rookie seasons.

The table of her friends and was not the same as which she recalled. Most of them were paired, except for Chris and her.

After a couple of beers and laughing anecdotes, she decides to select music.

She opt for a name that clearly caught her attention and as if she were alone, left to run on your subject _**Alicia Keys "Distance and time**_",

_"__You are always on my mind__  
__all I do is count the days__  
__where are you now?__I know I never let you down__  
__I will never go away__I really wish that you'd stay but what can we do__  
__all the days that you've been gone I dreamed about you__  
__and I anticipate the day that you will come home, home, home__No matter how far you are__  
__no matter how long it takes him__  
__through distance and time__  
__I'll be waiting__and if you have to walk a million miles__  
__I'll wait a million days to see you smile__  
__distance and time, I'll be waiting__ "_

Without thinking hugged her body and swinging, got carried away, while noting Sam's face when returning from the toilet to meet his friends, began chords.

His face hardened at first and then poke a light in his eyes exhibited nostalgia and sadness and regret perhaps?.

Following the letter, Sam stood watching, oblivious to the comments of his drinking buddies and immersed in the fullness of time.

Their eyes met and he held her gaze. That confused her more.

She thought he saw the spark of love that was only reserved for her when they were together.

But imagine that alcohol and her own feelings were playing tricks on her.

The romantic atmosphere that reigned in the Penny took over several couples who came to dance.

Traci tells a new song and there it was again with _**Alicia Keys: "Falling",**_

_"__I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you__  
__Sometimes i love you__  
__Sometimes you make me blue__  
__Sometimes i feel good__  
__At times i feel used__  
__Loving you darling__  
__Makes me so confused__I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you__  
__I never loved someone the way that i loved you__Oh, oh, i never felt this way__  
__How do you give me so much pleasure__  
__And cause me so much pain, yea yea__  
__'cause when i think__  
__I'm taking more than would a fool__  
__And i start fallin' back in love with you__"_

The table of her friends had been empty except for Chris, who saw her wrapped in the aura of melancholy, decided to ask her to dance too.

She hugged the body of Chris and left out, still watching Sam's face.

The lyrics of the song and the state of nostalgia overtook them both.

She felt it.

Her instinct told her that Sam was just like her. Recalling the happy years they had lived.

She watched his face rigid and suddenly Sam stood up and greet his companions left the place, leaving even Marlo accompanied by Oliver, Noelle and Frank had joined the A who continued outside drunkenness around them.

What had happened?

What had disturbed the great Swarek?

And then everything cleared within.

Her insides not deceived. Then she knew.

Sam Swarek still had feelings for her.

Andy wanted to believe that those feelings were Love.


End file.
